The World as Sirius See's It
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Fighting was just as common as talking in the Black house, if not more popular. But one fight goes too far, and Sirius' world seems to change fast in a short period of time; including his Remus. T for language SiriusXRemus


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi**

**I wrote this whilst listening to Next to Me by Emeli Sande and The World as I See It by Jason Mraz.**

**This story just came to me when I was listening to Next to Me and I decided to write it down. Sirius Black's life is always something that has interested me and that I have put a lot of time into researching; so writing fics about it comes slightly naturally. The romance side of his does not XP I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the constant support you all provide me! Please enjoy!**

"Come here u stupid bird," Sirius snarled at the owl sitting on top of his dresser. The dark brown bird flew down and landed on his hand, "Send this to Mooney and Prongs and be back as fast as possible." The bird chirped and Sirius released him out of the window.

"SHUT UP REGULUS! I'M SURE YOUR BROTHER'S QUIET HAPPY WITH HIMSELF!" Sirius heard his mother scream.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Sirius screamed out his door,

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH BEFORE I RUN UP THERE AN FORCE IT CLOSED!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Sirius almost regretted it at he heard her footsteps slamming up the stairs, but his anger kept him motivated.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE?" Sirius heard himself growl at her, _did I just do that?_ The thought didn't have a chance to register in his brain, he canceled it out with the lifetime worth of anger he had kept, relatively, bottled up. Walburga stepped forward, not bothering to take out her wand, and slapped the boy hard across the face. Sirius expression barely changed, he was used to it. He reached into his back pocket to grab his wand but before he could think to cast a spell his mother grabbed his wrist and pulled it upward,

"There will be no use for that," she snarled. Sirius glared and her and tried to free his hand. Walburga slapped him hard with her free hand, "stop fussing Sirius, honestly."

"You bitch," Sirius growled at her. Walburga squeezed his wrist tighter, digging her nails into his flesh,

"You'll regret that." Walburga turned around quickly and pulled Sirius along with her. Sirius took a moment to access his situation and went to reach for his wand with his other hand. Before he could register what had happened he was slammed onto the floor and Walburga stood over him, holding his wand,

"Don't be silly Sirius." Sirius tried his best to glare at her and not wince at the pain in his side, "Stand up, now you idiot! IMPERIO!" Sirius was flung into the air and stood beside Walburga in seconds, "Don't even try to fuss Sirius love, I won't think twice about the cruciatus curse. Sirius starred at her in horror,

"YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER ON THE PLANET!" he screamed.

"Don't tempt me, now come along." Sirius felt his feet moving him forward out of his room and along the corridors of the Black house. Regulus was peeping out of his room with tears streaming down his face, "Follow us Regulus." Regulus was at their sides so fast Sirius thought she had imperioed him as well.

"Don't cry," Sirius tried to sound comforting but he could hear his voice sounding shaky and scared.

Walburga had walked them into the Tapestry Room and locked the door,

"Go ahead Sirius, tell your brother how you feel about me!"

"Fuck you, you twisted son of a bitch," Sirius growled at her. Regulus choked out another tear.

"Now watch Regulus, what happens to bad children, CRUCIO!" Sirius fell to the ground in the most pain he had ever experienced in his life, and he had fallen off his broom once at Quidditch practice; tears exploded down the sixteen year old's face.

"MUMMY STOP!" Regulus squeeked running towards his brother.

"REGULUS GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

"No, mummy you're hurting him!" Regulus dropped to his knees next to Sirius and began rubbing his face, "don't worry Siri she'll stop, I promise, and I'll sleep in your room again tonight."

"Regulus," Sirius forced himself to sit up, "get out of here, use your wand, you know the spell to unlock doors. I'll be fine, just leave." Sirius whipped the tears off Regulus face and pushed him towards the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON YOU PIECE OF TRASH! CRUCI-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Walburga's eyes busted open, a look of pure horror,

"When did you get that!?"Sirius smirked, enraging the women even more,

"Regulus,"

"ACCIO! CRU-"

"STUPEFY!" Walburga flung against the wall, not fast enough to counter her skilled opponent. Sirius groaned as he pulled himself off the ground and took on a battle stance,

"BLAST MY LUCK! YOU'RE DOWN FOR! YOU HAVE CURROPTED YOUR BROTHER ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PLAGUING THIS FAMILY! SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU ARE NO LONGER MY RESPONSIBILITY! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Walburga screamed as she thrusted her wand at the tapestry. Sirius watched as his name was burnt off the tree.

Sirius turned and ran out of the room and into his own. He found Regulus sitting on his bed petting his owl, surrounded by several opened letters,

"Regulus what are you doing-"

"I told James and Remus everything. Remus is on his way, he said he'll meet you at the station. I also packed your bags." Sirius felt tears sliding down his face again,

"Go to your room Regulus." He whispered. Regulus stood up and wrapped himself around Sirius,

"I love you…" he whispered,

"I know," Sirius lowered himself so he was face to face with the thirteen year old, "but listen Reg, it isn't goodbye, you'll still see me at school. You know that," Sirius whipped the tears off of Regulus face again, "don't cry, everything is going to be fine. Listen, you prank mummy a lot for me ok? Give her hell, right?" Regulus smiled,

"I'll…I'll miss you so much Siri," Sirius cursed himself as he felt more tears rolling down his face.

"I'll write you, every day, I swear." Regulus nodded and hugged him tightly again, "I love you Reg." Sirius kissed the top of his head and pushed him out the door again,

"Write me when you get to Remus' ok?" Sirius nodded and saluted his brother,

"Yes sir." Regulus smiled and whipped his face again, "Run along now. I'll see you at school after break ok?" Regulus nodded and ran out of the room.

Sirius went into his dresser and noticed that Regulus had done a better job packing for him than he had assumed. Everything in his room was packed away tightly in the four trunks he had obtained over the years. Sirius smiled as he slipped the letters from his friends into his pocket. Then, he grabbed his coat, which Regulus had neatly laid over his desk chair and pulled it on. Then he untied the Gryfinndor scarf from around his bed post and wrapped it tightly around his neck. Finally, he casted a quick spell on all the posters and pictures in his room to assure that his mother could never remove them.

"I'll be at Mooney's, meet you there." He again released the owl and turned off the light in his room, making his trunks fly down the stairs and out the front door. Sirius rubbed his eyes,

"Come on Padfoot, don't cry, god when did I turn into such a girl!?" He pulled the door shut behind him and walked down the stairs; his mother was standing, arms crossed by the front door, "Well, I believe this is goodbye bitch, see you in hell!" Sirius smirked and slammed the front door behind him before she could say anything. He magically loaded his trunks onto his motorcycle and froze; _I've been using magic this whole time…outside of school…shit._

"Yes, we have been a bad boy haven't we been Sirius," Sirius turned around quickly to see Professor Dumbledore,

"Professor-"

"Shh, there is no need for worry. I've already discussed it with the ministry; you are free of all charges." Sirius dropped his gaze to his feet, "Now run along, Remus is waiting." Sirius lifted his gaze in shock but Dumbledore was gone,

"That crazy bastard, who the hell tells him these things," Sirius shook his head and climbed onto his motorcycle, letting it purr in his grasp. He speed quickly down the street, smiling as he pictured Remus passing around King's Cross Station.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His day dream was not far from accurate. When Sirius arrived Remus was indeed passing in the parking lot,

"Oh thank god!" he heard Remus sigh as Sirius cut the engine on the motorcycle. Remus ran over to him and, much to Sirius surprise, wrapped him in a tight hug, "You're ok." He whispered, muffled by Sirius shoulder.

"Never better," Sirius smiled, Remus pulled away and ran a col finger across a bruise on Sirius' cheek,

"Oh god Sirius…she really is terrible."

"Mooney, are you crying?" Remus dropped his hand quickly and shook his head,

"Of course not." Sirius smiled leaned against his motorcycle. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him closer. Remus blushed and tried his best to give him a questioning look, "Si..Sirius?" Sirius slid his one hand up Remus body and landed on the back of his head, Sirius pulled him into a heated kiss. Remus and Sirius' eyes both shot open in surprise and Remus jumped backward, "Sirius! What the hell-"

"I don't…I don't actually know. Sorry mate…it just seemed-"

"Right?" Remus whispered, running a finger across his lips. Sirius nodded and stood off the motorcycle.

"Well…we better start going to your house no-"Remus cut him off, pulling him into another kiss. This time Remus' eyes were closed. Sirius could feel Remus' arms sliding around his neck, Sirius responded by pulling Remus' waist into his own and sliding his tongue across Remus' lips. Remus' expression changed into slight confusion as he began to pull away, Sirius, in a desperate attempt to elongate the kiss, slammed him against a nearby car. Remus groaned and as he mouth opened to protest Sirius forced his tongue him. Sirius heard Remus moan as he slid his hands down Remus' butt. Finally, Sirius pulled back for air, Remus starred at him panting,

"Holy shit," Remus whispered, Sirius smiled,

"I think that was…single handedly, the best moment of my life." Remus grabbed Sirius' hand a walked off the car and towards the motorcycle.

"So, I guess I'll catch a train and meet you-"

"Hell no! You think you can just make out with me and not have the sexy chick flick moment of riding on the back of my motorcycle!" Remus blushed, "Come on, you're skinny, you'll fit even with the trunks on the back!" Sirius pulled Remus forward and straddled the motorcycle, "Just hop on like I did!" Remus reluctantly swung his foot over the side of the motorcycle and fell onto Sirius' back, "Now hold on tight sugar." Remus was practically appalled at how fast Sirius believed relationships could go, he had come here out of sheer support for his best friend and the next thing he knew he was being called Sugar and straddling his best friend as they rode off into the night. Sirius roared the engine to live and smiled back at Remus, he kicked up the brakes and the two speed off towards Remus' house, both a bit excited and a bit confused.

**Oh the crack that is this story. I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did!**


End file.
